The Secret Of Lavender Town
by angel.jimenez.92317121
Summary: Thanks For Reading!
1. Chapter 1

**I felt terrible. I threw up on the spot. 'Shit' I thought as pikachu saw everything.**

Chapter 1 The Life Of Me.

I woke up like any person would. I was abnormal, I don't like that town, I'll never say the name of it again. I now lived in Pallet Town. I have a friend named Ash. He didn't know where I came from when I moved. I came from a town with the new radio tower. Yes, that town. The old pokemon tower got rebuild into a radio tower. I had to type to my dad, as me and him were seperated. I got on the computer and started the chat. "I'll never forget the things that haunt me. Those memories in my head. Remember when we had to live in that creepy place because we were broke. I hated that place. Then when we got enough money, we moved to Pallet Town. At least me and mom, why are you staying there? I promise i'll update tomarrow." I ended the chat. I spent 5 years of my life there. I never knew that I was born there.

On my 6th birthday my parents told me the truth. I was mad, I was also going crazy because this town had all my secrets. All the things I did. Did you know? This town also had many deaths. I soon hope i'll forget the horrible place. I think I never will, that place, it did something to me. But I don't know what. If you lived in a town with so many deaths would you go crazy? I think I did, and I can't do nothing about it. That town... im never going back. Hopefully, Ash will never know. That town, I can't say it. Somehow my birth date, is the same as Ash's. Our birthdays, their on the same date, April 10...2000. I think that town did something to me. Today is April 9th, so tomorrow were getting our pokemon. But I think Professor Oak remembers me. I asked him a favor, he thought I would kill him. I saw it in his face, and the mind. That town im never mentioning, whenever Ash asked where did I come from I just leave. No one else has to know. Only me and my family, I need to go lie down again. I think im sick.

I got up. I felt glad. Im still abnormal, that town did something. But i'm just a kid who has a strong bond with Pokemon. I never got electrocuted by a pikachu or any other pokemon. I never got hurt. I somehow can't sleep, thanks to "that town" I remember everything, the decision that changed everything, the man, and the only person who almost loved me as much as my parent's, Nurse Joy. I have to sleep. I'm going to. I watched the stars, counted, and soon exhaustion got the best of me.

The next day...

"Hey wake up!" I heard my mom say. "Hurry up or you'll be late to get your pokemon!" I got up. I forgot, and I promised to upload. Pokemon, or update with my father. I quickly uploaded, "I'm Sorry." and left. I checked the time, 10:59. How did I waste so much time? I didn't walk or run, I went as fast as I could trying to forget these horrible memories. I saw Ash walk out with a pikachu. I was too late, Ash saw me but I ran, with something following me wherever I went.

I went home, got on my pc and typed as fast as I can. "He's coming back, please help me, he's coming back." "Who?" my father typed in, after hours of waiting. "The Ghost." I typed in and heard a knock on the door. 'Knock Knock' 'Knock Knock' "I'm not coming out, by the lord of god im not coming out!" I yelled. He can't get me here. No one can.

Chapter 1: Part 2: A New Friend

Sevreal days after that indecent, I was told to go to Ash's house, as he was staying, and worried for me. I was kicked out of the house till 8:00 PM. When he was bound to come. My mom didn't know only my father. Only me and my father did, we never told my mother how my old friend died. My friend died from him, and now it's my turn. That music "da dad da dad da dad da dad da dad" kept repeating inside my head. I was scared. I kept looking behind me. Seeing his shadow. Was he going to kill me? No, no no no! I walked out of the house. With a bookbag on. I walked to Ash's house. When I entered Ash's house I went up to his room, and knocked. 'Knock Knock' Ash came to the door and saw me. "Hey Jeff!" Ash said. I walked in. His pikachu was jumping on a miniature bed. I shut the door only to hear a door connect with a face. I turned around, it was Professor Oak. "You didn't come yesterday, so I thought I would bring this to you and this also. He gave an extra pokeball I knew why. "You keep in touch with your father." Professor Oak said while leaving. Ash stared at me, I smiled. He actually ment with my father. Thank lord.

Chapter 1:Part 3: Nightmares.

I knew telling Ash why I got this pokeball was going to be hard. So I didn't tell him at all. Even when he asked. The music came back "da dad da dad da dad da dad" As the day went on, more time passed. Soon a red beam shot out as another pikachu came out and in the empty pokeball, something came in. 'Now only I can release him.' I thought. "Hello, I'll help you." my pikachu said. Me and Ash were surprised. The pikachu looked at me. He wasn't like me, I asked Professor Oak to do this, and now the smile I had came off my face. "What?" I said. "Your Jeff right?" My pikachu said. "Yes. I am." I said. That was my name, Jeff. Doesn't that sound familiar? I couldn't figure it out.

That following night...

I got up and ran to see me, eyes, black, blood all over. I went back into the living room, **I felt terrible. I threw up on the spot. 'Shit' I thought as pikachu saw everything. **Ash's pikachu saw everything. I almost cried realizing that I would make noise. I got up and chucked the pokeball that had the "thing" out the window and into the lake. I still felt terrible, but he wouldn't survive, not this time.

The next morning...

Ash woke up seeing me and my pikachu talking. I cleaned up the blood after being beat senseless last night, I lost a few teeth. That's it, and that "thing" is gone. I feel like a fucking pain. My mouth and body hurt, and Ash saw was clearly blood. I forgot to take a shower. "What happened?" Ash asked me. After I took a shower. "It's all over now." My pikachu said.

During last night after the indecent...

I heard something."Lavender, please come back to me." I didn't smile. I coughed.


	2. Preview Of Chapter 2

"Lavender, Lavender, Lavender, Laavennder!"

echoed through my head, first "da dad da dad da" now lavender? I had to stay at Ash's house due my mother's disappearance. I was sad, my mother was gone, my father far away. He had to go back to "that town" but now he was able to come back. I missed him, he understanded me.


End file.
